A Split Renewal
by DeliriousMelody
Summary: The Death Note Ryuk dropped was unknowingly tainted and different from a normal Death Note. This Death Note had cursed humans and split their sanity in two, and when Light gave up ownership to the Death Note Kira had split away from Light and cause chaos in both the Shinigami Realm and Human World and the Shinigami King enlists the help of Light, Ryuzaki, & Beyond to destroy Kira.
1. Chapter 1

_"This pride...I'll have to..._ _ **get rid of it** "_ Kira's blood red and malicious eyes narrowed, then widened. His soft bangs dropped in front of his face covering his eyes for a moment. Then, after a moment or two when he moved his hair out of his eyes it was no longer Kira that sat, chained, in that cell. It was Light Yagami, his dark honey auburn eyes were widened with shock, confusion, and...this radiating purity. Light hadn't been free since the day he touched the Death Note, for there was something sinister in the Death Note that was not in any of the others for it was tainted and it would curse those who have laid their hands upon it.

Sidoh, a Shinigami who was currently in the Shinigami Realm, had gotten the wrong Death Note, it was a Notebook that he had picked up many years ago thinking it was his after he lost his original one just as he does practically every other day in the Shinigami Realm. The notebook he had picked up belonged to the Shinigami King's right hand man...er Shinigami also known as Armonia Justin who had lost one of the last darker Death Notes that no Shinigami may use for it had consequences that can destroy not only the Human world, but also the Shinigami Realm itself. And everyone in the Shinigami Realm had heard of Ryuk stealing Sidoh's Death Note and thought it was quite amusing how oblivious Sidoh was once it was "lost".

But back to the notebook. Normal Shinigami Death Notes gave people heart attacks and killed whoever's name was written in the Death Note. But that was normal Death Notes, these Death Notes were even more dangerous in the hands of a human, for once a human who has somehow obtained one of these Death Notes wrote a name in it, being darker than Shinigami takes over their very minds and body, trapping them within the darkest parts of themselves that they never knew they even had. The lighter and pure a person was, the darker and tainted their "counterparts" were. Ryuk not knowing about the tainted notebook's secrets, dropped it into the Human World, damning whatever human picked up the Death Note, and that human was Light Yagami.

Whoever was trapped or cursed because of the notebook could only be free if their darker "counterparts" decided to relinquish ownership of the notebook, but if they touch the same notebook again they would be trapped again, but this time it would be permanent and they would be forever trapped within their minds.

Ryuzaki stared at the camera feed, nibbling on his thumb in concentration. _'What an odd choice of words to say'_ Ryuzaki thought to himself after Light had finished talking. Ryuzaki stared longer at Light's eyes, which were narrowed with this glint of malice, before his bangs fell, covering his eyes. When Light brushed them Ryuzaki gazed at him with fascination when Light's eyes were wide and full of innocence and purity as if all the dark malice in his just disappeared with that once sentence Light spoke. _'Strange.'_

As Light began to reason with Ryuzaki to let him out of the cell so they can find Kira, chaos would soon course through the Shinigami Realm and the two worlds would soon be destroyed and killed off if the tainted Death Note wasn't found in time.

* * *

The moment Ryuk heard Light tell him that he gave up ownership to the Death Note he sprang up, straightened himself out and said later to Light, or rather Kira. Ryuk phased through the wall and spread his wings out and flew into the sky towards the Shinigami Realm to give out the weekly news of Kira, whom the Shinigami were rather fond of and liked to hear the next plans that Kira had. As Ryuk flew up, he failed to notice the dark figure with blood red eyes that flew up after him as well.

As the Human World's colors faded out of view and the gloomy and decayed Realm of Shinigami appeared Ryuk felt a shiver rush through him, but he ignored it and flew faster until he passed the lines that split the Human World and the Shinigami Realm. Ryuk felt slightly pleased that the other Shinigami had flown over to him in an frantic motion to hear the gossip. Then the other Shinigami froze when Ryuk suddenly yelped in pain and crashed onto the dead sand near their feet. After that the figure that followed Ryuk was neither human nor Shinigami.

The figure had the appearance of a human; smooth creamy skin, dark auburn hair that seemed to bleed red, blood red eyes with a sick malicious glint that seemed to glow in the dimly lit Shinigami world, a twisted smirk rested on their soft lips as they kicked Ryuk back down as the Shinigami tried to stand, the human like figure wore a black long sleeved shirt and dark red skinny jeans, and there were a pair of black razor-like feather wings that were spread out widely as if the human-like figure was claiming dominance around all those near it. The other Shinigami looked at each other nervously and took a few steps back away from Ryuk and the human figure. Ryuk winced in pain and struggled to stand so he turned and paled even more if that was even possible. The human looked like Light but that was impossible, humans couldn't travel to the Shinigami Realm without dying and Light certainly wasn't dead, yet.

"Pathetic, I thought you Shinigami were stronger than this...oh well" The Light imposter said with Light's sweet and soft voice. Then the Imposter kicked Ryuk down again with a swift motion and Ryuk screamed in pain.

"L-Light? How a-are you here?!" Ryuk said in a raspy voice gasping for air, The Imposter smiled in a sickly sweet way, and wagged his finger in the air while tsking at Ryuk.

"Wrong, I am not _Light_ " The Imposter spat out Light's name in anger and disgust, but quickly turned back into a fake cheery attitude. "I am Kira."

Kira had a pleased expression on his face when the Shinigami crowd around them had begun whispering about Kira.

"So you do know me? Intriguing..." Kira said thoughtfully to himself. Ryuk used Kira's distraction to get away from him, but Kira noticed the Shinigami crawling away from him frantically. "Where do you think you're going?" Kira plucked a feather off of his own wing, and it shaped instantly into a large and sharp dagger. "The fun's only beginning Ryuk, remember. You said you were bored too!" And with that, Kira struck the dagger into Ryuk's back who howled in agony and clawed at the dead sand underneath him to get away. Ryuk squirmed and fought for a minute or two, then he went deathly still and his body soon turned into sand and blew away into the winds of the Shinigami Realm and mixed in with the other dead sands.

Kira stood up and turned to look at the large crowd of Shinigami. He let go of the dagger which soon turned into a soft and black feather that blew away by the same winds that carried the dead sand.

"Show me where the Shinigami King is. Now" Kira commanded loudly, and soon the Shinigami all fearfully lead Kira towards where the Shinigami King ruled in his throne. _'Soon...I will take over this world as well'_ Kira thought to himself which he made a feral grin, and the Shinigami's began to quiver in fear at him.

* * *

 **Okay so don't be mad guys but I think I killed Ryuk, but in my defense it was Kira. Anyways I just thought of this and I figured why not, so instead of sleeping I typed up this chapter in hopes of reviews. Seriously. Please read, review your thoughts on the chapter and any questions you may have, favorite, and follow please!**

 **Have a good day or night readers!**

 **KiraRose17**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuzaki stared at Light intently, as Light lifted his wrist in the air and the long, thin, and silver chain dangled down and lead to Ryuzaki's wrist as well. Light sighed with barley contained irritation and tiredness, and crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Are the handcuffs really necessary Ryuzaki?" Light asked, Ryuzaki nodded and Light rolled his eyes. "Of course they are." Ryuzaki blinked and nibbled on his thumb and Light turned his gaze elsewhere.

"I'm not-" Ryuzaki started but Light cut him off.

"-Doing this because you want to but because you have to. I know Ryuzaki you've said the same thing countless times already" Light interjected quickly and Ryuzaki pouted to himself quietly. Light felt the eyes of the Kira Taskforce on him and he sighed dejectedly while ignoring their gaze's.

"Is something the matter Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked, Light shook his head.

"I'm fine, just a little exhausted" Light said and gave a tired smile. Ryuzaki bit down on his thumb and his expression was a thoughtful one. Light _did_ look tired, his eyes were half-lidded and he had dark circles under his eyes that matched Ryuzaki's own circles and Light looked as if he was going to faint right then and there, he wouldn't be too surprised if he did. Maybe they should turn in early for the night, it would be best for Light-kun's health at the moment anyways. Ryuzaki also noted how Light looked around the room shakily and wearily, and he refused to look at his own father as well. Had the fake execution really shaken him up that badly?

"I suppose it would be best if we head to bed early? Yes? Light-kun needs to sleep" Ryuzaki murmured to Light quietly. Light looked like he was going to reject the very thought of sleep, but his mind was beginning to cloud up foggily and he felt the room getting warmer. Has it always been this warm?

"Yes, Ryuzaki-" Light started, but he his eyes widened slightly and he crumpled to the floor in what seemed like hours but before he fell Ryuzaki yanked on the chain and slightly to pull the falling Light closer and grabbed Light as gently as he can.

"Light-kun!"

"Son!"

Light's eyes were closed and he looked as if he was merely sleeping peacefully instead of passed out in Ryuzaki's arms. Ryuzaki tried to put Light down onto the floor as gently as possible. Then, as if Watari knew this would happen, had strolled into the room quickly with a tray of medical supplies ready for Light. He placed his hand on Light's forehead and frowned slightly.

"He seems to be burning up with a fever Ryuzaki, he'll need to be in bed resting until the fever cools down" Watari stated, Ryuzaki nodded while nibbling on his thumb with more force until he tasted a slight metallic taste entering his mouth. Ouch.

"Yagami-San. Help Watari and I take Light up to bed to rest. The rest of you may leave, we can discuss things tomorrow instead" Ryuzaki said, refusing to let down on his biting on his thumb. Soichiro quickly went to help up Light as did Watari, but when Ryuzaki tried to help Watari shook his head.

"No Ryuzaki, you should stay with the taskforce and explain what's to happen soon, Yagami-San and I will take care of his son" Watari told Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki looked at Light with concern, but only Watari saw the concern Ryuzaki had for the Yagami son. "He'll be fine Ryuzaki" Watari added, Ryuzaki seemed to flush slightly at being caught by Watari and he turned away from the twinkling mischief in the elder man's eyes. Ryuzaki coughed quietly and soon Soichiro and Watari carried Light out to his and Ryuzaki's bedroom to rest.

"There is something else that will happen" Ryuzaki began, but he hesitated. Was this really the right decision? "I have...successors...who'll take the name of L after I die, or should be killed. But, this is a successor who...trailed away and became a criminal in a matter of speaking" Ryuzaki stopped and looked at each of the task force members closely, and then continued on. "His name is Beyond, and I know we'll be needing his help to find and stop Kira, although he may be helpful remember to be wary around his presence."

Aizawa stood up instantly and shot out his finger to point at Ryuzaki accusingly.

"Wait a minute! You think you can just bring in some criminal to help out on the case when we have perfectly good members!?" Aizawa yelled angrily. "You can't just possibly do that and think we'll be perfectly okay working with some criminal who would most likely be killed by Kira?"

Ryuzaki flinched slightly at the thought of Beyond being killed, he and Beyond may of had a distasteful history but he couldn't just erase and pretend that he and Beyond were nothing because they grew up together and were raised up from childhood up until Beyond left. Ryuzaki changed when Beyond left Whammy's House when they were teenagers, he grew anti-social and rather depressed. Ryuzaki shook his head to himself, putting the unnecessary thoughts in the back of his mind to ponder on for later.

"He's coming and that's final. If it bothers you that much then leave" Ryuzaki said coldly, his grey eyes stared down Aizawa's eyes and Aizawa took a step back from the intensity in his eyes. Aizawa sighed angrily and crossed his arms over his chest.

"When is he coming then?"

"He shall be arriving tomorrow afternoon" Watari's voice answered from the computers in the room. Ryuzaki shifted his eyes over to see the W for Watari sitting in the middle of the screen. "Ryuzaki, if you will. Please come up into your bedroom. We have rather urgent matters to discuss." Ryuzaki nodded his head, and turned to leave. Slouched over with his hands in his pockets.

"What about us?" Matsuda asked. Ryuzaki answered without turning.

"You are all allowed to leave for home for tonight, there is nothing else to discuss until tomorrow. Until then, goodbye"

Ryuzaki left the room and went into the nearest elevator that would take him up into his and Light's bedroom, and it felt as if time was moving so purposely slow until the elevator stopped on their floor. Entering the hallway that lead into his bedroom Ryuzaki saw Light laying peacefully on the bed sound asleep, and Watari had placed a cold wash cloth over Light's forehead to cool down the fever. Soichiro had left soon after Light has been properly laying on a bed to rest.

"Yes Watari? What was it you wanted to discuss?" Ryuzaki asked, watching Light with hidden concern.

"Beyond actually will be arriving in an hour or so. His flight has been changed into an earlier flight" Watari said calmly. Ryuzaki knew this already, what was it that Watari really needed to tell him? "He seems to be interested in Yagami-San's son, he knows more of Light than he should at the moment"

Ah, yes. That would be quite a problem.

"Do you have any proof to show that he has been watching Light?" Watari nodded and gestured towards the laptop that lay open with camera displays of a man that looked identical to Ryuzaki.

"About time L. I've been starting to think that you weren't watching me. But that would be rather unorthodox. So how is Light? His fever doesn't seem to be going down now is it?" Beyond asked, his blood red eyes stared into the cameras happily.

Ryuzaki sighed in irritation at Beyond's behavior. It was going to be very difficult to work with him knowing about Light already.

"How do you-" Ryuzaki started.

"Know about Light Yagami?" Beyond finished. Ryuzaki felt a small feeling of Deja vu of being interrupted. Beyond chuckled to himself in a slightly insane way. "I just have ways, after all I _am_ going to work with the prime Kira suspect and I will need to know everything there is to know about him. For example, he's considerably handsome and he is Japan's brightest teenager. _And..._ he's barely 18 L" Beyond said slyly, he laughed when Ryuzaki flushed slightly and scowled at him.

"What are you getting at Beyond?" Ryuzaki asked, he half-heartedly glared at him. Beyond grinned rather cheekily.

"Weeeell. I assume that's what the chains are for...and I've seen the proof, you care for him don't you?"

"He is my first ever friend Beyond. _Friend_ is the key word."

"Ha! You and I both know what you really want from your _friend_ " Beyond leaned closer to the camera. "You want to-" Ryuzaki turned off the laptop quickly with his cheeks flaming, he turned to Watari rather flustered.

"When Beyond arrives place him in his bedroom with cameras monitoring his every moves, good night Watari you are dismissed, I can take care of L-Light-kun for the night" Ryuzaki said to Watari who smiled at him.

"Yes Ryuzaki, and I wish you the best of luck with him" Watari added and as he about left the room a pillow was flung at the wall near him.

 **Hey guys I have realized this slowly turning into a LxLight story and possibly a one-sided BxLight I'm not really sure. If you guys don't approve or just don't want a romantic story in this just say so in the reviews please. I hope you guys liked this chapter, although I feel like this chapter is too rushed. Anyways I will update soon and please leave a review about your thoughts on this chapter and please favorite and follow the updates will get faster because I feel loved. Oh I didn't thank you guys for the previous reviews, follows, and favorites thank you guys so much I cannot express how happy I get when I get these.**

 **My-Little-Poison-Secret thank you for the review they are very inspiring for me, hope you liked the update!**

 **Anonymoose I'm sorry for killing off Ryuk so quickly but it had to be done, hope you enjoy this update!**

 **Hope you guys have a good/day or night!**

 **KiraRose17**


	3. Chapter 3

_The world around was cold and dark, the ground was covered in snow, and the snow whirled around landing on Light's skin leaving a prickling feeling on his creamy skin. The air felt freezing and left Light shivering in the cold. The wind blew at Light mercilessly and he shivered, wrapping his arms around him Light walked for what seemed like hours. Everything was so surreal, Light knew it was a dream. But, everything felt so real, his aching body, the cold biting at him, and how tired he felt._

 _Light stopped walking when he heard children laughing and playing in the snow. Their innocent-like laughs echoed hauntingly around him and Light felt goosebumps rising on his arms. Suddenly Light felt as if he couldn't breathe when he saw the children run in front of him happily as if they were playing a game of tag. They stopped and laid on the snow below them and began to make snow angels and giggled about childish things. But it was the children's appearances that frightened Light._

 _It was a younger version of Light and Sayu, this was a memory. Light was smaller, he had wide and a lighter shade of auburn eyes that glittered with joy and hope. Sayu had dark brownish black eyes that were so full of innocence in her eyes. The younger Light would be about 6 if Light recalled correctly, and Sayu was 3._

 _The two of them were bundled up in puffy jackets that kept them warm, they were soft mittens and had colorful scarves wrapped messily around their necks as well. Light noted how happy he was with Sayu in this memory, but he wondered. Just why is he here?_

 _Unless..._

 _Light turned around and nearly let out a scream, there was a creature with dark crimson red eyes that stared at him ominously. It was such a large creature that was cloaked in darkness so Light couldn't see how it looked exactly. It stared at Light, it's eyes seemed to be calculating Light's very person and Light felt self-conscious and afraid._

 _ **"Yagami Light"** The creature said, it's voice was very deep and loud and it boomed and echoed endlessly into the dark. Light felt frozen in place because the creature knew his name. Everything was silent, and Light couldn't hear the memory Light and Sayu laughing anymore. **"Kira"** The creature murmured, and Light felt anger in his chest flare up at the name of Kira._

 _"I am not Kira"_

 ** _"I know that human. For Kira stands behind you"_**

 _Light felt a dark feeling overcome him and he felt dread hanging over him cruelly._

 _"W-What?" Light turned and the memory Light and Sayu laid dead on the snowy ground. They were covered in blood and their faces were bloodied and bruised. Their necks were slit and the scarves were torn and ripped. And standing beside them was someone, that looked just like Light. Glowing blood red and menacing eyes watched light with a sick fascination. It had a small twisted smile on their lips and they held a dagger at their side which was dripping with blood. The snow around the man and the children was a dark red and stained white._

 _"Hello Light, lovely night isn't it?" The man laughed and Light stared in horror. This couldn't be Kira. He wasn't Kira! "Sweetheart, you aren't Kira" The man identical to Light said, and Light watching with guarded curiosity. "_ I'm _Kira, not you"_ _He smiled viciously and his eyes watched Light with an amused expression._ _Light screamed._

* * *

Light screamed in fear from those hauntingly red eyes and deadly smile. It was as if that face was burned into his mind and that was what the only thing he could see, Light wasn't sure what was more frightening, the monster or... _Kira_. Light realized, after having time to get over the fear, that he was alone. He looked around his surroundings shivering and shaking. He could still feel the cold air on his skin. He was in a bedroom, but not his own bedroom.

The room was large and he laid in a king-sized bed with navy blue blankets and pillows that laid all around him. The room was lit up from sunlight streaming in from a window with large grey curtains that barely touched the carpeted floor. Light realized he looked like a mess, and he felt like one as well. Light moved his hands to rub at his face tiredly, but the chain connecting to the bed stopped him. Oh, the chain.

"Is Light-kun feeling well?"

Light jumped in fear and placed his hand over his chest. He stared at Ryuzaki with annoyance. Ryuzaki stood in the doorway to the bedroom, he walked so silently and stealthily Light didn't even notice his presence. Light half-heartedly glared at Ryuzaki.

"Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Ryuzaki bit his thumb and Light just rolled his eyes.

"Are you assuming that I am Kira?" Ryuzaki asked. Light smiled slightly at Ryuzaki's seriousness and shook his head. "You did not answer my first question."

"I-I'm fine I guess. Just really tired at the moment, but I'm okay Ryuzaki" Light gave another tired smile towards Ryuzaki.

"Your father and the others are worried for you Light-kun. You aren't well" Ryuzaki said bluntly. Light flinched slightly but sighed. "I'll admit...I've been worried for you too" Light's eyes cautiously gazed into Ryuzaki's eyes and he felt a fluttering feeling in his chest.

"I'm sorry for making all of you worry about me. I'm just not used to being out of the cell and moving around again. I'm just exhausted at the moment." Light blinked. "What happened yesterday? Did I make a commotion?" Ryuzaki shook his head no. Light watched curiously, waiting to hear what occurred yesterday.

"Hmm, more or less. It wasn't much of a distraction. We discussed a few details of what's to happen soon. But we needed your presence to discuss everything."

"My presence? Is it that important?" Light said thoughtfully more or less to himself. Ryuzaki nodded snapping Light out of his thoughts.

"How are you feeling Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked again, then said. "You seem better than last night."

"I'm just a little sore and exhausted. I'll probably be so for another day or two."

"Well I suppose you will have to get up and ready Light. We have things that we need to discuss that cannot be put off anymore."

Light groaned slightly at the thought of getting up. But he got up quickly and he and Ryuzaki gotten ready for the rest of the day. Soon after Light and Ryuzaki left the room after Ryuzaki repeatedly told Light to hurry up. Then they left and entered the more furnished room of the task force building.

"Light!" A high pitched shriek-like sound came and Light was knocked over by a blond blur. He felt the air in his lungs get pushed forcefully out of him as Misa began to hug him with superhuman like force. It took Light to realize that the chain wasn't up in the air which meant Ryuzaki laid on the ground too. Misa began to try and cuddle with Light talking about how much she missed him and Light struggled to breathe and pull her off of him.

"Need some help pretty boy?" A voice so eerily similar to Ryuzaki's said. And in a flash Misa shrieked as she was lifted off of her feet by the back of her shirt high in the air. Light sat up quickly and stared at an identical version of Ryuzaki. But this Ryuzaki copy-cat was different. There was a darker feeling around him. Almost addicting Light thought. The copy cat held a squirming and angry Misa with one hand by the back of her shirt. With his other hand, he held it out to Light who flushed and hesitatingly grabbed his hand and was quickly pulled up.

Although he was a copycat there were a few distinct differences. One for example would be his eyes. While Ryuzaki's eyes were calmly collected obsidian. The copy-cat's eyes were-

Light gasped softly, his dark auburn eyes widening and he took a step back. He didn't pay attention to the rattling of the chain on his wrist. Or the voices asking if he was okay. He was mesmerized and trapped gazing into those familiar blood red eyes that gazed back at Light in almost the same matter that _he_ did.

"Light" Ryuzaki said. He stood in front of Light now, both of his hands were gripping Light by the shoulder and Light blinked confused and slightly sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. That-this. Just. I'm just surprised that's all" Light said softly. Light tensed at Ryuzaki's touch, and Ryuzaki felt a sharp pain stab at him from Light's little rejection at contact.

* * *

 **Hey guys thank you for following and giving me favorites on my story! Seriously thank you guys so much and I decided that yes I will be adding some Light and L or B ships going on but I'm still deciding. I am sort of leaning towards a LxLightxBeyond story but I'm not sure if you guys will like it or not. Anyways I hope you guys like this new chapter I'm sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger and that the cliffhanger ends with a sad L but it must be done for the sake of the story. I promise things will get better in the next chapter but I just can't wait to update so I figured why not and I'll work on the next chapter as soon as this is updated.**

 **I hope you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving and I hope you guys have a great weekend! Now time to sleep... Until the next update guys!**

 **KiraRose17**


	4. I don't know

**Okay I have no clue where I'm going with this story or any of my stories. I'm not sure if what I'm doing is good or not and I don't know when I'm going to update again. I'm not going to lie I dunno if I want to keep writing my stories..**

 **I'm going through some things and I'm not sure if I'm going to make it through. If I don't update by Friday then I prolly won't update any of my stories again. I'm just not feeling my writing vibes.**

 **Later then, DelirousMelody**


	5. Story has been adopted

All stories are being adopted by a close friend of mine. EdgyBoi, yes ridiculous name but it's funny, who is going to most likely change up some chapters but all in all will re-publish the stories and stories of their own . I thank all of my followers and reviewers so much for being there and I'm so sorry I couldn't continue writing...

I wish you all the best of luck and goodbye, DeliriousMelody.


End file.
